


i don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you

by screaminghalfpastmidnight



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, again with the taylor swift titles, just a lil drabble, originally posted on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminghalfpastmidnight/pseuds/screaminghalfpastmidnight
Summary: based off the lyric "i don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you"allie and harry in a secret relationship, set the night of the play
Relationships: Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	i don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Cruel Summer" by Taylor Swift
> 
> this is so short but i like to keep everything i write in one place so i can always find them so here you go ao3!

She knows that they’re lucky.

They’ve never been good at keeping things subtle (Kelly’s had to come find them after they’ve snuck off to makeout numerous times, always telling them they should be grateful Cassandra sent her) and Cassandra’s a perceptive person, especially when it comes to Allie. Keeping things from her sister means that they have to keep their relationship a secret from everyone, including Will and Becca and Sam. Kelly only knows because Harry slipped up while he was drunk one night (he’d apologized profusely after that, promising to make it up to her) and Allie trusts Kelly; she’s always cared about Harry and doesn’t have any reason to spread their secret around. 

They share stolen glances at every turn and sneak off whenever they can to spend time together. It’s difficult. Allie doesn’t do much without Cassandra and since no one else knows, she’s got no one to cover for her when she spends her time at Harry’s, under the covers, listening to him read to her. She’s surprised Cassandra hasn’t figured it out, but she’ll avoid the confrontation every chance she’ll get. Her choices are her own and while she stands by the one to be with Harry, she doesn’t want to get a lecture because of it. She knows him, and if she needed protection, she could protect herself (besides, Harry wouldn’t hurt her; he’s too lovesick to do that).

It’s the final night of the play; two days before they leave for the Smoky Mountains. She stares at him all night, wishing more than anything that once the curtain calls, she can kiss him like he deserves.

(She’s tried to convince him numerous times to follow his acting dreams, but his mother’s too far up his ass for that. It’s sad, but she knows he’ll end up okay. He always is.)

He hugs Kelly first, but winks at her the first chance he gets, just as she’s pulling Cassandra into a congratulatory hug. She doesn’t see him again until she’s said goodbye to her parents and collected her and Cassandra’s stuff from backstage, walking out to the audience area. He’s sitting on the side of the stage with Kelly beside him, Grizz and a few others laughing about something. Kelly invites them to Harry’s party. He already knows Allie’s going; the glint in his eye only she notices says that much. She plays it up for Cassandra’s sake. “Is that really the point, Harry?”

He watches her as she leaves, she can feel his eyes on her but as usual, no one else notices. High school, right?

She’s late to the party, waiting to finish dinner with her parents before Cassandra retires to her room. The adrenaline isn’t good for her heart, Allie knows, but she won’t stop her from acting. As soon as she arrives, she spots Harry playing beer pong with Luke and Helena, Jason on his side. He doesn’t see her come in, nor does anyone else, so she slips upstairs easily, lying down on his bed, waiting for him to come wait for her like he always does.

She’s up there for a half hour, scrolling through her phone before he shows up. He didn’t expect her to be here already, so he’s surprised when he sees her and a goofy grin immediately sticks itself to his face as he shuts the door behind him, launching at her. He buries his face in her neck, still laying down and she tugs her hands through his hair, kissing his cheek repeatedly. “You were so good tonight. I mean it. I was in awe.”

He pulls away, planting a kiss on her lips, then another. “You were amazing, too. Show can’t go on without the Assistant Stage Manager.”

She giggles, giving him another kiss before situating the both of them against his headboard. His parties usually go like this; he lounges in his bedroom with her until he’s needed downstairs and then when the partygoers have left, she’ll stay over at his place, waking up extra early in the morning so he can drive her back before her family wakes up. Despite the secrecy, it’s her favourite thing in the universe. She’s not sure how they’ll survive when he leaves for uni.

They’re cuddled up together, looking at puppy videos on his phone when there’s a loud crash from downstairs and a couple amused shouts. He groans, pressing a kiss to her temple and shifting her out of his lap, stretching as he gets up.

“Don’t go.”

He laughs, biting his lip. “If my mom’s vase is broken, she  _ will _ dropkick me to Europe.”

Allie pouts at him (a tactic that almost always works) and he chuckles, leaning down to cup her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. “You could always come down with me.”

“Harry.” She frowns, warning him.

“I know, I know. I won’t push. It doesn’t matter, only you do.” He presses a kiss to her forehead, effectively wiping the frown off her features. “Are you staying tonight?”

She nods, as he makes his way towards the door. “Yeah. I might be asleep when you get back.”

“Sweet dreams, darling.” It’s only half of a joke. He shuts the door behind him, leaving her alone. She tries to watch the puppies again, but she can’t take her mind off him. The trip to the Smoky Mountains is in two days and she won’t even be able to sit with her boyfriend on the bus there. It’s the most romantic setting; skiing and hot chocolate and the two of them curled up by the fire, him reading Harry Potter to her. \

She huffs, tossing his phone onto the mattress and pulls herself up, prancing down the stairs. When she finds him through the mess of people, he’s pouring chips into a bowl in the kitchen, idly chatting to Becca who’s getting herself another drink. Allie takes a deep breath.

She stalks right up to him, grabbing his face with her hands and pulling him down so their lips meet, completely taking him by surprise. It doesn’t take long for him to kiss back though, arms twisting tightly around her waist. She can hear Becca gasp a little behind them but other than that, there are no whoops or whoos from any of their peers as Allie had expected. 

When she pulls away, he gazes at her in wonder. “What was that for?”

She keeps her arms around his neck, leaning into him, a smile playing on her lips. “Do you want to sit with me on the bus to the lodge?”

He lets out a breath, shaking his head, the corners of his mouth lifting up. “I love you. So much.”

“Is that a yes?”

  
He rolls his eyes lightheartedly. “Get over here.” He says, pulling her in for another kiss. Allie would’ve done this a while ago if she knew he’d kiss her like  _ this _ .

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Cruel Summer" by Taylor Swift
> 
> leave a comment if you liked it!! 
> 
> can also be found on my tumblr, @screaminghalfpastmidnight


End file.
